SCOOBY DOO: The misadventures of Shaggy and Velma Rogers
by Salvo1985
Summary: It's been 50 years and the gang had spit up to live normal lives. but for Velma and shaggy they're still solving mysteries facing ghosts, monsters, and the same old shit. the only difference is, they're married and had a daughter named, Julia. join the rogers and their cloned great dane as they solve mysteries on a weekly basis. Coolsville is still putting up with this shit.


"fifty years and I'm still doing this shit, maaan."

Shaggy complained as he skittishly walked through the old dark house.

"oh don't be such a scardy cat"

Velma said as she shined a flashlight through the hall.

not much has changed between them, besides the fact that shaggy sported a mustache and wore the same clothes since 1969. he was 68 now. same as Velma she was 66.

"Like, fuck this man, we should be retired like Fred and daphne."

Velma rolled her eyes.

"remember we need to teach our daughter the tricks of the trade"

shaggy sighed as he looked back and forth.

"hey, like where is she anyway?"

they heard their daughter scream. and bursts through the door from the left. Julia rogers came out with her hands in the air. she wore an orange v neck shirt, green bracelets on each wrist, tan cargo pants and green sneakers. with stocks that stopped at her knees. her hair was brown like her parents a hybrid between shaggy and Velma's hairstyle. and freckled.

"IT'S THE NEON COLORED GHOST FACE!"

Velma saw the specter, and she knew it well.

"it's the phantom shadow, Julia!"

her daughter ran past her and shaggy.

"whatever! I'm getting the fuck outta here!"

said the thirty-year-old.

"like, that's the smartest thing she's said all day! like, fuck this noise!"

he followed his daughter down the stairs both screaming in panic terror. Velma pinched the brim of her nose. she heard it laughing menacingly rattling is chains. she looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"you stop that, go away"

she waved her hand.

"shoo!"

the phantom paused then continued to rattle his chains. Velma stared tiredly. before pulling out a gun. the phantom ghost stopped.

"no- wait"

the haunted house rang with a roar of a magnum.

* * *

"I can't believe you shot me. Jenkins."

Julia gawked.

"it was just a flesh wound"

Velma muttered as she drove her van she bought and redesign it fit their ghost hunting-mystery solving lifestyle. it was cold and raining and all she wanted to do was go home and relax. maybe get freaky with shaggy if his hips weren't aching.

"just a flesh wound? like, you blew off his knee cap, vel!"

Velma snorted.

"then he shouldn't have faced me when I'm on my bad side."

Julia reached something in her pocket.

"I got just the cure for your bad mood and aching bones mama!"

Julia leaned forward between seats and pulled out a big fat blunt.

"get that shit away from me!"

Velma slapped her daughter's hand.

"I told you! no smoking pot in the van, so help me if you two start baking in my van-"

shaggy raised his hands.

"Like, chill out pretty mama! we're just concern. you've been on edge lately"

edge? EDGE?

"Last week we faced the miner forty-niner again, and our daughter called him the miner sixty niner!"

she grumped.

"she's doesn't even know the names of our greatest foes!"

shaggy was shivering.

"Velma, you shot the miner forty-niner in the back of the head when he wasn't looking"

Velma shrugged.

"self-defense. he was going to drive a pick at our daughter."

Julia shuddered.

"there was so much blood and brain matter... I was picking pieces of brain out of my hair for a week!"

Velma chuckled.

"not funny mom!"

Velma cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry."

they stopped at a stop sign. and typically an old man with a lantern was waving.

"Go back! gooo baaaacck!"

Velma was too old for this shit.

she burned rubber and splashed mud at the old prospector before driving left. shaggy was just glad Velma wasn't gonna drag him into another mystery. like, really he was 60 years old, he couldn't handle much excitement.

once they got home Velma was happy to be in a nice warm room, fireplace glowing a nice comfy seat to sit on, and a nice LIFE Magazine about haunted houses and places just waiting to be read. shaggy removed his coat and greeted scooby and scratch him behind the ears.

"Like, hey buddy."

Julia made a face. she found it creepy to have taxidermy stuffed great Dane on the corner of the house. it was creepy as fuck. not to mention unhealthy. she ran a hand over her hair and sighed.

"dad, you seriously need to let me clone scooby if you miss him that much"

shaggy rubbed his neck and swallowed thickly. his Adam's apple bobbing.

"like, I dunno little girl, I don't wanna piss in god's eye ya know?"

Julia rolled her eyes and placed her hands at her hips.

"c'mon! let me piss in god's eye!"

Velma sighed.

"just let her clone the damn dog already shaggy! and frankly, it's disturbing to have that stuffed corpse of your dog at the corner of the room, you have any idea how many times I shit myself at night getting a glass of water?"

Julia raised her hands.

"THANK YOU!"

Shaggy sighed and gave a short nod.

"well... alri-"

she squee and ran up to her stairs. shaggy sighed and walked over and slowly sat down on the couch, and watched Velma read her magazine on her chair.

"I love you"

Velma paused.

"I love you too, shaggy."

silence.

"I'm still pissed off you chose your damn dog over me"

shaggy sighed.

"that was like, over forty years ago!"

Velma lowered her magazine and stared.

"I nearly became a lesbian because of you."

shaggy slumped.

"we're married and had a daughter didn't we?"

Velma rolled her eyes.

"only because your damn dog finally died by choking on a burrito."

shaggy sighed.

"so like...are you sure you want scooby back?"

Velma sighed.

"I don't...but if it makes you happy"

shaggy smiled.

"your awesome, you know that?"

Velma dropped the magazine at the side-table and spread her legs apart.

"I think I have a better way to show me your appreciation"

shaggy stared.

she smirked.

"come over here and shag me, shaggy"

shaggy stood up and fiddled with his belt.

"looks like I get to have a scooby snack after all"

Velma frowned.

"shut up, don't ruin the mood."

shaggy nodded and stepped out of his pants and walked towards his wife. just as Julia came down the stairs.

"hey, mom da-AHHH!"

She shield herself. but it was too late, she saw her dad's sagging balls and turned and scrambled up the stairs, Velma heard her puking. Velma sighed.

"you know what? nevermind. the moment's gone, I'm going to bed."

shaggy panic.

"no, wait! we can still"

but she was already walking to the master bedroom.

shaggy frown.

"man, fuck this."

shaggy followed his wife and slammed the door behind him.

"shaggy I told you the mom-umm...unf...s..sh...oh...oh m-my y-YES!"

"That's right hot mama, all aboard the shagster train."

"Oh, shaggy, you animal!"

she giggled.

Julia didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
